B-95 Phoenix
The Marshall-Lewis B-95'' Phoenix'' is a large high speed strategic bomber operated by the AIF and her allies. Origin The origin of the Phoenix can be traced back to the early days of the AIF. Then, the only bomber available was the slow and obsolescent B-55 Ultrafortress, which was proving to be a lumbering slow target. Another factor was the IKAF wanting to have a slice of the strategic bomber role, which could not be filled until a bomber was built. To fulfill this role, the IKAF began to design a Mach 2 capable heavy bomber based heavily on RAF bomber designs. This new bomber, designated the XB''-''90, was in the mockup stage when the Prometheus Invasion began. In the devastating attacks on the AIF Home Islands, the mockup, and most of the design and research data, were destroyed. With this devastating blow to both the research and infrastructure, the project was halted in its tracks while the AIF tried to recover. When the IKAF began to consider resuming the project for a supersonic aircraft, it was realized that too little remained of the initial project to continue, and it was decided to transfer what little remained of the data to an entirely new project. Thus began the XB''-''95 project. Design What the design team assigned to the XB''-''95 Produced was radically different from the previous XB-90 concept. Instead of a 45° sweep to the wing and a conventional tail, the XB''-''95 was given a 67.5° sweep delta wing. With the new design came new engines in a new arrangement, with eight Z-90 afterburning turbofans capable of supercruise at Mach 1.7, and able to push the radical new bird to Mach 3.1 at full afterburn. To allow the craft to still have good pitch control, a set of forward canards were added under the cockpit. Overall the design is remarkably similar to the American XB''-''70'' 'Valkyrie'' which was also designed for high speed flight. Mission Profiles The B-95 is a versatile aircraft, and can take on a variety of missions. Here are the most common ones. *High level high speed bombing - When used for this role, the B''-''95 is flying at maximum speed at high altitude. This is common when it is used for carpet bombing, nuclear strike, and high level precision bombing. *Low level supersonic bombing - When used for this role, the B''-''95 is flown at as high a speed as it can go at that altitude (usually Mach 1.5) and uses terrain following radar to reach the target. This is often used for well defended places, for precision tactical strikes, and rarely a nuclear strike. *High speed high altitude recon - Basically performing the same role as the Lockheed SR''-''71 Blackbird, in this role the bomb bays of the Phoenix is fitted with cameras for photographing ground installations. *Special Ops deployment - A program is currently underway to develop a working drop pod that can be deployed from the bomb bays of a B''-''95. This will allow elite troops to be sent deep in to enemy territory with little warning to the enemy. Operational History Peacetime Service The B-95'' Phoenix'' proved popular with the IKAF as a high altitude, high speed strategic bomber from the start. Often appearing at air shows and other events, the Phoenix was a hit with spectators, and served as a symbol of the resurgent AIF. Sith War TBA World War V While the AIF's involvement in the Fifth World War was limited, the B-95, particularly the S model, played a crucial role. Cloaked bombers were used to deploy OSA operatives on multiple missions in to German territory. Bombers would also fly constant patrols in case Germany made an attack on the AIF itself. Variants *XB-95 - First prototype airframes, used for flight testing and stress analysis. The stress testing frame was tested to destruction, and the first flying example is owned by Marshall-Lewis Aerospace, with plans to donate it to a museum. *B-95A - Starting production model, most commonly seen variant in combat. This is also the basic export model airframe. *VB-95 - VIP transport version. Equipped with a pressurized cabin in place of a bomb bay, and better range. *B-95S - Cloaking stealth variant. Fitted with an advanced cloak at the expense of bomb load. Used in high risk or heavily defended areas, they can deliver ordnance or other cargo without decloaking, making them extremely difficult to defend against. Also used for deploying ASI Troopers or other ASIV deployed units. Operators Alliance of Imperial Fleets *Imperial Kevin Air Force United States of America *United States Air Force **69th "Knighthawks" Bomb Squadron ***5th Bomber Wing, Minot AFB, North Dakota **393rd Bomber Squadron ***509th Strategic Bomber Wing, Whitman AFB, Missouri Trivia *The B-95 was heavily inspired by the United States' XB-70'' Valkyrie''. *Despite the XB''-''70 influence on shape, the B-95 is capable of both high level Mach 3 bombing, and low level Mach 1.5 bombing with terrain following like the B-1B'' Lancer''. *The B-95 is the primary platform for the new Airborne Special Insertion Program, due to its large capacity and high speed. *The Office of Secret Actions will often use a B-95S for deployment in to hostile territory. Category:Bombers Category:Vessel classes by CRG Kevin1 Category:Aircraft Category:Military Equiptment